On the Surface
by Alucards Daughter
Summary: After the war to gain Mithral Hall, Drizzt Do'Urden travels from the Halls when he sees smoke from a campfire. When he finds the source, it changes his views on female drow forever. I tried my best to try to keep the the characters in ...character. .
1. Chapter 1

On the Surface...

I do not own Drizzt or any other characters in this particular story. The only person that I own is Nieanna. Enjoy.

Chapter I

Drizzt Do' Urden had fought bravely amongst his friends to get Mithral hall from the druegar. Bruenor finally stood at his rightful place as King. The dwarves and barbarians alike were still battle wary, but they drank and laughed, congratulating each other on their victories.

On that night, Drizzt climbed from the halls to get some fresh air upon the surface. It was worth the freezing temperatures to witness the beauty that was the stars and moon. Nothing matched their beauty. A fresh sheet of snow blanketed the ground and not a soul had walked on its surface. The drow did not dare not walk out to far; he didn't want to ruin the snow.

"We have survived ,yet another war Guenhwyvar" , he said, looking down at the onyx statue of his panther. "You have fought well, my dear friend."

He pocketed the statue and looked up at the stars again. There was but a couple of clouds floating overhead. His keen drow eye's spotted smoke from a campfire not far from him, just off to the east. Drizzt glanced over his shoulder at the halls before setting off to find the source of the fire. He couldn't understand why anyone would be outdoors on a chilled night such as this.

The drow stepped into the little grove of tree's. Without a sound, he crept closer and closer towards the campsite. Huddled close to the fire was a robed figure. A slender hand reached out to poke at the fire once or twice as Drizzt watched. The figure had a slander frame with visible curves. He decided that the figure must be a female, probably elven. The figure slowly looked in Drizzt's direction.

"Who is there?" The figure spoke in drow. Drizzt's lavender eyes widened when he heard it.

"What are you doing on the surface?" Drizzt asked in a calm tone, speaking drow as well. After all these years, it was odd speaking in his native tongue.

The figure stood. "You must be Drizzt Do'Urden, am i correct?"

Drizzt nodded, resting his hand on Twinkle. "Why are you on the surface?" He repeated. He racked his his mind for a reason why a female drow would be up on he surface. Perhaps, she was a rouge like himself. Or she was running from someone, or something. Or, possibly, she was sent to hunt him down. Whatever the reason, Drizzt had to know.

"I am looking for you, Drizzt...", she said, her delicate hand reaching up and pulling the hood from over her face.

Heh heh yes i know cliffhanger, but whoever reads this, I promise Chapter II will be coming up shortly. .

Please be kind...review.


	2. Chapter 2

On the Surface...

I do not own Drizzt or any other characters in this particular story. The only person that I own is Nieanna. Enjoy.

Chapter II

"I am looking for you, Drizzt...", she said, her delicate hand reaching up and pulling the hood from over her face.

Drizzt gasped when the hood slid from her head. It had been years since he saw a drow female, but the woman not 10 feet away from him was the most lovely drow he had ever seen. Her long white hair dropped in waves to her lower back and her crimson eyes was stunning. Her skin was as dark as his own. Her robes were not adorned with any spiders or webs of the Spider Queen, Lloth; Drizzt breathed a sigh of relief. She was was not a priestess. They were simple robes. Perhaps she was a wizard?

"I am Nieanna Nightwing, from Menzobarranzan, " her hands were folded in front of her, her face showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Were you sent to find me?"Drizzt asked.

"No, I was not. I was searching for you of my own accord."

"You left Menzobarranzan for what reason?"

"You are the only other drow, other than me, on the surface. I felt that i could trust you. I do not agree with the ways of our people, I do not even practice the religion and magic anymore," she crossed her arms over her chest; the sign for peace to the drow elves. "I left...for a better life. But, i do understand if you don't trust me, Drizzt Do'Urden."

"No, it is not that. I am just shocked that a female would leave the Underdark in this male dominated world."

Nieanna got a malicious smile on her face." You need not to worry about that, I have already showed that I can take care of myself in this world."

Drizzt raised an eyebrow. "So you have used your magic? It works up here on this surface? Not a year up here, i could not use the floating spell."

Nieanna chuckled. "As i said, i do not study drow magic anymore. I have taken a far more powerful magic than the priestess' in the Underdark."

"I see...," Drizzt thought about this for a moment. Could this woman be a threat to him and his friends? Should he trust her?

His thoughts were interrupted from a chill wind. Both of the drow shivered violently.

"Well...let' get out of this cold shall we?"

"Why is it so cold?" Nieanna bent over to gather her only bag.

"This is the coldest...time of the year." Drizzt explained, there is no word for season in drow, hence being in the Underdark.

"Is it always this cold?"

Drizzt nodded with a chuckle. "I'm afraid so, my friend. Come, it is much warmer in Mithral Hall."

He held out a hand to help her through the bushes. Nieanna looked at Drizzt's hand and them at him. In Menzobarranzan, many men were not allowed to even look woman in the eye, let alone offer help; Nieanna wasn't used to all this. She swallowed her pride however and took his hand as he lead her through the bushes. If she was to live among Drizzt and the surface dwellers, she had to try to get used to all the customs.

Upon approaching Mithral Hall, Nieanna heard the drunken laughter of the dwarves and barbarians. She also felt a wave of heat wash over her when they walked to the entrance.

"Welcome to Mithral Hall, Nieanna."

Well, what do you'll think? Next Chapter i will include some actual drow lanuage since Nieanna can only speak drow. I found a website with a translater. Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

On the Surface...

I do not own Drizzt or any other characters in this particular story. The only person that I own is Nieanna. Enjoy.

Chapter III

"Welcome to Mithral Hall, Nieanna."

Nieanna looked around at the fine dwarven architecture and weapons. She had to hide her eye's from from the light of the torches; she was still not used to a full moon. Drizzt noticed this.

"Are your eye's still not used to such intense light?"

She shook her head.

"You will, it takes some time though. My eye's still sting from the sun occasionally."

Nieanna nodded, wondering what the sun was. She flipped one of her braids over her shoulder and straightened her back as they approached the dwarves. She was a proud drow and she would shrug off any look or remarks that she received.

Drizzt walked ahead of her into the throne chamber where Brunenor sat on his throne, Catti-brie and Wulfgar beside him. All the laughter and talking stopped as soon as they walked in. Most of them were used to Drizzt already, but they have never seen a female drow before and some were not so enthusiastic about having another drow in the Halls. Nieanna took quick looks around her from time to time. She saw scowls and dwarves whispering to one another. She gave them dirty looks as she walked by.

Bruenor didn't understand why the room got so quiet until he saw Drizzt walk in, and female drow that followed him. Catti-brie got up from her chair and was the first to speak.

"Drizzt, who is that behind ye? A friend o' yers?"

Nieanna reached out for Drizzt's arm. "Vel'uss ph' nindolen lodias?"

Drizzt looked over at her over his shoulder to respond. "Xuat eszak, gaer ussta abbilen. Nindel zhah Catti-brie, Valuk Bruenor, lu' Wulfgar."

"Huh?" Catti-brie walked over to Drizzt. "Who is she?"

Bruenor and Wulfgar followed her and looked at her. The barbarian spoke before Bruenor could.

"What is she doing here?"

"She is a renegade like myself. Her name is Nieanna Nightwing, from Menzobarranzan."

Nieanna looked up at Drizzt when she heard her name. Catti-brie smiled.

"Welcome to the surface Nieanna, if me father will let ye, ye can stay here with us. Any friend o' Drizzt's be a friend of ours."

Drizzt flashed Catti-brie a smile as he turned to translate what she said to Nieanna. "Al'doer ulu l' shinduago Nieanna, ka uns'aa ilharn orn ori'gato ye, ye shlu'ta zexen'uma ghil xuil udossa. Jala abbil o' Drizzt's tlu natha abbil d' udosst."

Nieanna nodded, and looked to Catti-brie. "Bel'la dos whol dosst ouvalyrin. Catti-brie zhah ol?"

Drizzt translated it to Catti-brie. "Thank you for your kindness. Catti-brie is it?"

Catti-brie nodded and smiled. Bruenor stepped up.

"Ya durned elf Drizzt , ye could've gave me some kinda warn'in before bring her here!"

"Brunenor, what wasI to do? She would have died out in the cold."

Bruenor wrinkled his nose. "Are ye sure that she won't start any trouble?"

Drizzt nodded. "Of course."

Nieanna looked up at Drizzt and the dwarf as they talked. But noticed Wulfgar staring at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why is she giving me a dirty look?"

"Probably 'cause ye are star'in at her, Wulfgar." Catti-brie snapped at him.

Wulfgar looked back at Nieanna and looked at her right in the eye. Nieanna clenched her fist and took a step in front of the tall barbarian. Her eye's had angry flames in them.

"Lu'oh kuuv dos lor a uns'aa saph nindel!" She raised her outstretched hand above her head and brought it down, slapping Wulfgar across his face, her fingernails digging into his cheek, making long lines of blood. "Dos alur jousbel'la dos tonaik jaluk!"

Drizzt gasped and got in front of Nieanna before she struck again. "Nieanna nau! Uk kat hass'l jala jivviim!"

"Kat hass'l jala jivviim? Nindeljatha'lajaluk ssinssrine ulu el whol lorith a uns'aa l' i'dol uk xunus!" She yelled out, looking up at him.

"Siyo, uk orn'la inbal, ka udos zhahen still wun har'oloth Nieanna! Dos ph' doeb d' nindel saqos k'lar...Dos h'ros jivviim foluss nindel loren dos wun l' sol." Drizzt lightly squeezed her arm. She shook it away and looked down.

Wulfgar couldn't believe what Nieanna had just done. Blood dripped downWulfgar's cheek and on down his neck. Catti-brie checked his wound and quickly turned to Drizzt. Bruenor was getting red in the face.

"Get 'er outta here Drizzt! She has no place here!" the dwarf yelled out. Drizzt looked back at him.

"Bruenor she-"

"Why did she do tha' Drizzt?" Catti-brie interrupted him. She took a step toward them both.

Drizzt took a deep breath. "She comes from Menzobarranzan, Catti-brie. Woman are higher than men, if a man looks a woman in the eye's, without permission,they areusually are decapitated..."

Catti-brie's eye's widened. "Are ye serious Drizzt!" He nodded.

"Damn...that drow is pretty strong for girl." Bruenor said, whipping blood from his cheek.

There was Chapter III folks, what did you think this time? Sorry if some of you guys had to go back and forth from the reading and translations. But, i thought the change from Drow to English was cool...wasn't it? Well, review please.

Vel'uss ph' nindolen lodias? Who are these people?

Xuat eszak, gaer ussta abbilen. Nindel zhah Catti-brie, Valuk Bruenor, lu' Wulfgar Don't worry, they're my friends. That is Catti-brie, King Bruenor, and Wulfgar.

Lu'oh kuuv dos lor a uns'aa saph nindel How dare you look at me like that!

Dos alur jous respect dos tonaik jaluk! You better show respect you dirty male!

Nieanna nau! Uk kat hass'l jala jivviim! Nieanna no! He didn't mena any harm!

siyo, uk orn'la inbal, ka udos zhahen still wun har'oloth Nieanna! Dos ph' doeb d' nindel saqos k'lar...Dos h'ros jivviim foluss nindel loren dos wun l' sol. yes, he would have, if we were still in the Underdark Nieanna! You are out of that dreadful place...You can't hurt someone that looks you in the eye.


	4. Chapter 4

On the Surface...

I do not own Drizzt or any other characters in this particular story. The only person that I own is Nieanna. Enjoy.

Chapter IV

"Damn...that drow is pretty strong for girl." Wulfgar said, whipping blood from his cheek. Catti-brie gave him a look for that comment.

Bruenor was scowling at Nieanna, who was now pactically hiding behind Drizzt. Wulfgar, still rubbing his cheek, tried to look at her. Last time she had done that, the man just looked at her in shock as she walked away. That incident happened in a tavern when she first emerged on the surface. That man was lucky she didn't kill him.

Drizzt kept Nieanna behind him while he tried to settle the dwarven King down. "Bruenor, it will never happen again, i assure you, i will teach her-"

"Yer damned right that won't happen again! Cause she's gone!"

"Drizzt...", Nieanna said in barely a whisper. But he didn't seem to hear her because of all of the Bruenor's yelling and the loud talking around them from the dwarves. She tried speaking louder. "Drizzt." Still the ranger didn't hear her. "Drizzt vok ulu uns'aa!"

Bruenor didn't cease his yelling but Drizzt turned around. "Vel'bol zhah ol?"

"Qualla tesso l' jatha'la jaluk...nindel usstan tlun taudl", Nieanna said softly. Drizzt smiled and turned around.

"She apologizes, Wulfgar Bruenor." He said. Drizzt stepped out of the way so Nieanna looked at them all.

"Usstan tlun taudl...", she said, looking at all of them. Catti-brie smiled a little. She walked up to Nieanna.

"Nieanna, I am sure that me father and friend will accept yer apology, right?" She looked back at them both, eye's narrowed. Bruenor's face was a little less red in the face and Wulfgar, not really upset, nodded. Nieanna looked at Catti-brie, then to the dwarf and barbarian, then to Drizzt. She nodded and had a smile upon her face as well.

After the events that happened the night previous, Drizzt showed her to a room close to his. She went to bed early that morning, the light from the sun was to much for her light sensitive eyes during the day. But, she was still woken up the next afternoon. She groaned and looked at the door. "Go away! I am still trying to sleep!"

Drizzt shook his head a little and knocked again. "It's me. Drizzt."

Nieanna sat up. "Come in." She sat up, she had slept in her robes.

"I am sorry, I'll come back after you're dressed."

"No, I am dressed." Nieanna rubbed the sleep from her eye's and got up and walked over to him. When standing, her head only came a little passed his shoulder.

"Has anything gone awry?"

"No, no. I just came and got you to get a start on your lessons."

"Lessons..? Oh, for me to speak human?"

Drizzt nodded. "Yes, you should catch on, I caught on quickly enough. We'll go to my room and I'll show you a couple of books so you can study."

"Alright...well...Let's get started. I am actually anxious."

Drizzt lead her out of the room and down to his room. He pointed out Catt-brie'sand Wulfgar's room. When they got to his room, he gave Nieanna his books and they began to study. He taught her the same way Montolio showed him those many, many years ago. By the time they were done, she could say "Hi", "Good bye", and make short sentences.

"This language is not so hard." Nieanna said, but was interrupted by a loud growling coming from her stomach. She blushed, but her dark skin camouflaged it.

Drizzt laughed. "We have been here for hours, we could both use some food. Let's go get something to eat, shall we?"

Nieanna nodded. She liked this drow and this place, and also the people that inhabited it. She was certain that she could make a home here. The mage could not wait to learn this language, so she could talk to Catti-brie and the dwarves, and give a sincere apology to the barbarian. From day to day, she could not wait to wake up to speak to Drizzt and learn a little more each day. She trained with him, homing her sword skills to near perfection; one could not rely on magic alone these days. She spoke with Catti-brie and even Bruenor when she saw him once or twice. Her studies with her magic was going excellent as well. Nieanna Nightwing could not ask for a paradise much better than this.

I apologize if this chapter was uneventful, but next chapter, the druegar return. Drizzt, Catti-brie, Wulfgar, Bruenor, Guenhwyvar, and Nieanna will fight alongside each other. Review!

Drizzt vok ulu uns'aa! Drizzt listen to me!

Vel'bol zhah ol? What is it?

Qualla tesso l' jatha'la jaluk...nindel usstan tlun taudl Please tell the big male...that i am sorry


	5. Chapter 5

On the Surface...

I do not own Drizzt or any other characters in this particular story. The only person that I own is Nieanna. Enjoy.

Chapter V

A small group of druegar had gotten away when the dwarves claimed their halls back. They traveled deeper into the Underdark, in search of reinforcements. Their leader was killed and they expected to get revenge for the dragon. Their search when on for weeks and weeks and they finally found some more druegar to help fight. They formed a plan an started to make more weapons, each had more and more hatred for the dwarves with each swing of the hammer. They wanted their Mithral Hall back, and they planned to take it.

"Alright, for today, you may not speak a word of drow today, Nieanna." Drizzt said, putting up his books. "You have learned enough the past two weeks not to."

"Yes...i know." She said. Nieanna still had to stop and think of the word that came in the sentence next from time to time. The words still felt weird when they rolled off of her tongue.

"Well, today Catti-brie and myself are going to go to speak with the barbarians with Wulfgar today, if you want to go along you can."

"No thank ...you Drizzt, the...uh...sun is much to... bright for my eye's."

"Are you sure? I won't be back until tommorow."

Nieanna nodded. She had become self reliant on Drizzt the two weeks she had resided in Mithral Hall. When she was awake, she was always around him, following him around. Nieanna was too prod to admit it, but she was scared. All of this was just to overwhelming sometimes, and on occasion, questioned her departure from Menzobarranazan.

"I am sure...that i can manage."

"Alright then. Regis is going to be here so you won't be to lonely."

Nieanna smiled. She hadn't really gotten to know the little halfling, but she looked forward to getting to know him.

"No problems Drizzt. Everything...will be ok while.. you are gone."

Nieanna's voice was still very thick with a heavy accent. He had been told by other dwarves that it was hard o understand her. He explained that it would be better in a couple of weeks.

Drizzt turned and put on his belt with his scimitars and pocketed the statue that held Guenhwyvar. Nieanna eyed it and looked up at Drizzt.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Drizzt asked as he turned back around.

"That...figure that you put in your pocket on your belt."

"You mean Guenhwyvar. She our other companion. I can't believe i forgot to introduce you two." He took it out of his pocket. "Come to me, Guenhwyvar."

Smoke formed around the drow, slowly swirling around them and eventually took shape. The panther, much to big to be normal, took a step from the thinning fog and looked at Nieanna. She growled and took a giant step toward her. Nieanna backed off another step. Drizzt quickly got to his knee and stroked her beautiful black pelt.

"Guenhwyvar, settle. She is a friend," he whispered into the cat's ear. Guenhwyvar looked up at her Master and then back at the female drow elf.

"You have a magical...companion also, I see." Nieanna reached to her side and showed Drizzt a statue of her own. It as of a huge dog, as dark as Guenhwyvar's statue.

It has two small rubies for it's eye's with a small spiked collar around the neck. "Oh Xelos, ...come here my pet."

Even before she finished the sentence, a thick fog, similar to Guenhwyvar's came from it. The biggest dog Drizzt had ever seen stepped forth from it. Him and Guenhwyvar locked gazes; both magical animals about equal in size and weight. Xelos' ear stood straight up, his eye's glowed as Guenhwyvar growled low in her throat. Drizzt, stood wide-eyed, his hand holding Guenhwyvar back.

"Where did you get him?"

"I found... it many years before I traveled...from the Underdark. He was abondaned by his Master."

Xelos gave a menacing bark and was going to leap for Guenhwyvar, but Nieanna put a soothing hand on his head. "Now Xelos...try to make new friends, will you?" Xelos looked up at her and then at Guenhwyvar, then his eye's moving towards Drizzt. He sniffed the air and sat down. Nieanna smiled and stroked his head.

"Xelos may look mean, but if you scratch behind his ears, he becomes a baby puppy." Nieanna smiled.

Nieanna watched as Drizzt and his friends left Mithral Hall to speak with the barbarians. She squinted to see them as they walked over a hill. "Aluve' Drizzt!" She waved and yelled out to him.

Drizzt turned and saw her. He smiled to himself and waved back. "Aluve' Nieanna!"

Nieanna walked back inside, long after Drizzt disappeared behind the hill. Nieanna leaned on a wall and heaved a sigh. In Menzobarranzan, if a woman wanted a man, she would simply make an advance and take him. But as she journeyed to Mithral Hall, she noticed that young men and women would hold hands through town and whisper sweet nothings into one another's ear; Nieanna didn't understand this at all. Drow woman mated with men for he simple reason of having daughters to serve Lloth, and the men their servants. But, up on the surface, couples wanted to be together.

Nieanna decided to put it in the back of her mind. She walked back down into the mines, thinking about sweet lavender eye's.

Regis was talking and going over for some defense plans with one of Bruenor's top advisor's. They did not know anything about the druegar and what they were planning, but it was always better being safe than being sorry.

Nieanna entered the room. A couple of dwarves turned and scowled at her, she just scowled right back. All the others didn't give her a second thought. Regis looked up at what he was doing and smiled when she approached.

"Hello, Nieanna! What brings you here?" The halfling walked up to her.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me in the dinner halls?"

Regis looked back at the dwarves going over the plans. "Well...I am really busy. But...I'm starving! My last meal was around two hours ago. Let's go." He turned to the dwarves. "I'll be back in a bit guys, break time!"

The dwarves gave Nieanna a dirty look and looked back to the plans. Regis patted her arm. "Don't mind them, thy don't know any better."

"Oh, that is quit alright Regis. I am used to it now."

They walked from the room and started to head to the dinner hall. Not standing the silence, Regis tried to strike up a conversation. "So Nieanna, why are your eye's red?"

She looked down at the halfling. "All drow have eyes like mine Regis."

"Drizzt doesn't. Why is that?"

"He is one of a kind Regis. The only drow to have lavender eye's..."

"Hmmm...Why is he so special then?"

Nieanna could feel her cheeks burning. She was glad that her skin would hide it.

"I do not know. But...Drizzt was made special for a reason..."

Or for someone, Nieanna silently thought to herself.

There you go folks. I have had many suggestions to make my chapters longer, so there you guys go. On a side not, when thinking about his chapter, I thought it to be a little...boring, plain? What do you guys think? Maybe it's just me...

Review please!

Aluve' Drizzt Farewell Drizzt!


	6. Chapter 6

On the Surface...

I do not own Drizzt or any other characters in this particular story. The only person that I own is Nieanna. Enjoy!

Chapter VI

Regis told Nieanna about all the adventures he, Wulfgar, Bruenor, Catti-brie, and Drizzt had in Icewindale and on the journey to Mithral Hall. Nieanna listened intently to Regis' every word. She had only witnessed Drizzt's swordplay a couple of times when she trained with him, but he had never had to use all of his skill. From what the halfling told her, he was the best in all the Realms.

Nieanna was also amazed with the way that Regis could eat! Nieanna was barely through with her first plate, and Regis was done with his third.

"There is so much that I must learn Regis." She said, taking a drink of her water. "I do not know how Drizzt does it."

"Oh, you'll be fine Nieanna. Of course, I don't know what will happen about all the prejudice out there though against you. People can be cruel."

"Yes, I know Regis."

"Why didn't you go with Drizzt and everyone else?"

"Oh...well...I am still not used to the light. And they are traveling by day. So, I decided to stay here." Nieanna picked at the last of her food. Then pushing her plate away. "I think I'm going to go read Regis, thank you for having dinner with me."

"It was nothing Nieanna!" The halfling smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Nieanna stood, waving a final farewell to Regis, and then promptly started to walk back to her room. Upon opening her door, she stopped for a moment. Why hadn't she gone with Drizzt? She wanted to so badly. Just being around the drow made her feel truly welcome around the Halls. She had never felt this way about anyone before. The drow ran her fingers through her hair and twisted to the handle and stepped inside her room.

Later..

It was Drizzt's turn for watch. He was up, high in a tree, his back against the trunk. He ran his fingers through his long hair and looked up at the sky. The sky was almost the same as the night he found Nieanna and invited her to the Halls.

Nieanna...

He smiled. He wanted her to come with them. He wanted to witness her magic in a battle, if they all had stumbled upon one, Mielikki forbid. The last two weeks that he had spent with her was...He didn't know what to think. In the years that he was in Menzobarranzan, he never had this kind of feeling towards a drow female. She had become a dear friend to him.

Then...

The very next day, Drizzt and the companions had gotten back from the trip. Drizzt went to his room and hung his belt on the wall and stretched his limbs. He removed his armor and walked out of the room and knocked on Nieanna's door. "Nieanna?" No Answer. "Nieanna?" Still no answer. Drizzt shrugged and started to walk down the main hall to talk to Bruenor. But he saw Regis first.

"Drizzt? Hi! I didn't know that you guys were back."

"Yes we just arrived. Do you happen to know where Nieanna is?"

"Hmmm. Well, last time I saw her she was heading to go train a bit."

"Training? I see... Thank you Regis."

No Problem Drizzt." He he sort of gave him a half wave and kept walking. Drizzt headed towards the training room. But, he stopped to get his scimitars before continuing.

Nieanna had a longsword in hand, practicing her foot work. Her hands were faster than her feet and that threw her off. All the years of her spell casting and magic made her hands and arms quite nimble. As Drizzt approached, he heard her struggling and the clatter of her sword. He silently opened the door and watched her. Her hair was tied up on top of her head and she had but a sleeveless shirt and a pair of pants. She was soaked with perspiration. The female drow had been there for awhile, he knew. Her movements were getting slower and slower by the minute. Finally, the sword slipped from her fingers and she leaned against the wall.

"Ussta Yah, lu'oh 'udtila Drizzt xun nindol jal tangi...?"

"First off, those who are not used to it, should start by training only a couple hours a day." Drizzt said, walking through the door. Nieanna practically jumped out of her skin when he spoke. She silently cursed herself for not notcing him being there in the first place.

"When did you get back Drizzt?" She walked toward him, completely forgetting the sword on the ground.

"About an hour ago at least. I wanted to make sure that you knew that I was back."

Nieanna nodded. He smiled a bit and walked past her toward the sword. "I thought your area of expertise was magic, Nieanna?"

"Well...I got into trouble a couple of time on the road. I was to slow with my spell

casting. So, I figured i would practice a bit, i already know a little about sword fighting."

Drizzt bent over and picked up the sword. He took it in hand and gave it a few practice swings. "Not a bad weapon. A wise choice. Care for a quick spar?"

Nieanna's widened ever so slightly. "You agaisnt me? Drizzt, I cannot even imagine how out matched I am."

"It will be alright. What other way are you going to learn?"

"Yes...I suppose so."

"Alright then. But first, let's get you into some armor."

Drizzt led her into the back and showed her a variety of dwarven made armor. She ran her sensitive fingers over a shining silver and golden helmet, feeling the grooves. "Are these all meant for dwarves?"

"Most of them. The ones meant for women are back here." In a little room in the back, there was light, but effective, chainmail and other armor. Drizzt showed her a suit of light weight armor that seemed to fit Nieanna just right. Drizzt helped her put it on and they both wrapped their weapons in cloth, so they would not hurt themselves. They went out into the main area and faced each other.

"You said that you knew the basics, I'm guessing?" Nieanna nodded. "Good, I won't have to hold back that much."

Nieanna smiled a little then got a straight face again. Drizzt took his scimitars out and took his stance. Nieanna's grip on her sword tightened a bit in anticipation. _Why doesn't he move?_ She thought, as they started to circle each other. Drizzt was waiting for her first move. Nieanna took a deep breath and attacked; only to be smacked on the side of her left hip. She stumbled and fell on her bum.

"Hey!"

"Right there you would have been dead. It is worse than this out on the battle field with many enemies."

"Yes, I know." She rubbed her sore hip. Drizzt walked over and offered his hand to help her up. Nieanna reached up and took his hand. He effortlessly got her to her feet.

"Now this time, make sure that you are guarded on all your vital spots." She nodded and took her sword in hand. Drizzt beckoned her with his blade, a smirk on his face. Nieanna lunged forward.

Two Hours later

Nieanna was panting and sweating worse than before, her back against the wall. Drizzt just barely broke a sweat.

"Damn...," she rubbed a bruise on her thigh. Drizzt walked over to her and sat beside her; smiling.

"I am terribly sorry, but I had to go through the very same thing when I started sword fighting. Well, would you like me to help you remove your armor?"

She nodded and he helped her stand. She took care of the armor on her legs, but Drizzt had to help her with the straps on her sides. He set it to the side and took his armor off. Nieanna bit her lip as she watched him. His clothing under it was skin tight against his fine muscles and chest. She quickly adverted her eyes back to her bruises; which she could barely see in because of her ebony skin. He sat back down beside her.

"You will get better with practice, trust me."

"I hope so. I want to be more of a help to you and the dwarves."

He looked down at her. "You are a mage, how could you be less than any kind of help?"

Nieanna shrugged and leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Drizzt looked over at her again, noticing how delicately smooth her skin was. She had beautiful, full eyelashes as well. She was gorgeous to him. Drizzt then noticed that her breathing had gotten slower and deeper. Nieanna had fallen asleep. She groaned and turned her head to the side. Her head rested on his shoulder. Drizzt put an arm around her while she slept.

Well? What do you guys think? I apologize for being to slow with this chapter, I got my paws on to many books. lol Any ideas for the next chapter,I have a basic idea.

Review Please.

Ussta Yah, lu'oh 'udtila Drizzt xun nindol jal tangi...? My God, how does Drizzt do this all day..?


	7. Chapter 7

On the Surface

I do not own Drizzt or any other characters in this particular story. The only person that I own is Nieanna. I appreciate all the support you guys have shown with this story and the support to me, Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter VII

The druegar traveled deeper into the Underdark, trying desperately to find more companions to form an attack on the Halls. They were furious, the deep gnomes refused help them to attack the Halls. So they kept going, to the city of Menzoberranzan. Perhap they would recieve help from the drow. It was worth a shot.

Fonwocket Blackhunter was the leader of the small group. He ordered the travel to the deep gnome city and then the treck to Menzoberranzan. The group of twenty was not happy with him at all. His trusted comapnion, Feykar Deathclub,talked about treason against him.

"So they wish to get rid of me?"

Feykar nodded. "Aye. They believe that ye aren't suited to be the leader. They say tis ye's fault that some of our companions have died on the treck."

Fonwocket had declared himself leader, because he was much more smarter than the average gnome. He didn't have much in strength, he served as a overlooker in the mines, and he was also smaller than most druegar. But his battle strategy was excellent.

"Well, as soon as we get the favor of the drow they all will think diffrently. I am the least bit worried."

"How do you ye know that the dark elves will help?"

"I don't."

"Then how in the name of the abyss do ye go on about revenge against the surface dwarves!"

"I just have a gut feeling Feykar. Maybe they want to get rid of the gnomes in Mithral Hall as well. We mwill just have to see."

They traveled the many miles to the dark city. A couple more of the band falling from hunger and the other from exhaustion. Fonwocket ordered them to leave the bodies.

The band just got to the outskirts of Menzobarranazan when Fonwocket ordered them all to stop.

"What's go'in on Fonwocket!" A bulky druegar asked, walking up to his leader.

"We should'nt get any closer than nessecary to the boundaries of Menzobarranazan, it's dangerous."

As he finished the sentence, a pebble fell ahead of them in the cavern. All the druegar stopped and ceased talking all at once.

"What was that?"

"Shh!"

"Hello?" Fonwocket asked in drow. He took a step forward and asked again.

"Why are you druegar here? Go back where you came from!" They heard a female voice shout out. A band of drow jumped from behind huge boulders and deep shadows. It was an all male group with one exception of a female. Her hair was cut short, just brushing her shoulders, and was a fairly normal size for a lady drow.

Fonwocket took a brave step forward, along with Feykar at his side, and took a deep breath. The woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"Greetings, oh beautiful lady, I am Fonwocket, formerly of Mithral Hall."He gave her a graceful bow.

"Formerly?" The females soft but sly voice sent chills down the dark dwarve's spine. "Does the dragon meet his demise?"

Many druegar squeezed the hilts of their newly forged axes and hammers at the remark. Fonwocket calmed them with a movment of his arm. "Yes m' lady. Our leader has been...killed."

"We thought it would happen sooner or later." She said. "Why have you come to Menzoberranzan?"

"We have come seeking help from the drow, m' lady. We wish to take Mithral Hall back. And we seek your help."

She grinned. "Why would we want to help you?"

"We thought Mithral Hall would be a good...addtion to your fair city."

She thought about the druegar's words. The other males discussed it amongst themselves. What the druegar said was actually a good idea, coming from an inferior being that is. Fonwocket bowed again, hiding a smile. He had almost accomplished his plan to get Mithral Hall back in his grasp. He could almost the sweetness that was revenge.

Catti-bie couldn't find Drizzt anywhere. Not five mintues after they got back to the halls, he just dispeared, and no one had seen him for a good three hours. Bruenor and Wulfgar had no idea. She herself had no idea until she got ahold of Regis.

"Regis, have ye seen Drizzt?"

"I'm pretty sure that he's training."

"Train'in? Why would he be train'in? We just got back not to long ago."

"Don't ask me."

Catti-brie narrowed her eye's. Regis tried to look as innocen as possible. "Yer hid'in somethin' Regis."

"No I'm not. I am not hiding anyting whatsoever! Why don't you go look in the training halls? He's more than likely to be there..." Catti-brie looked over him again and turned, walking down the hall. "...with Nieanna."

Catti-brie neared the room and she heard nothing. Not the sound of metal against metal or a few curses. Nothing!

"Drizzt, are ye in here?" She opened the door, in time to see Drizzt getting up from his place beside Nieanna. Catti-brie put a hand on her hip.

"Catti-brie. Hey, did you need something?"

"What were ye guys do'in?"

"We were training, but I guess I wore her out."

Catti-brie motioned for her to follow her out in the hall. Drizzt looked up at Catti-brie and then back at the sleeping form of Nieanna and followed her out of the room. They were near the dining hall when Catti-brie rounded on him.

"What's go'in on with ye and Nieanna?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, are ye and Nieanna...ye know...a couple?"

"Catti-brie, Nieanna and I are not together. I...", he thought about his feelings toward his female drow companion. Nieanna was a talented, beautiful young drow, she was pleasant to be around. "...don't have any feelings for Nieanna other than friendship."

If Drizzt were ever to consider getting into a relationship with Nieanna, he would have to get to know Nieanna herself a little better first.

"Aye, I see." Catti-brie was a little relieved. Her thoughts were still a scrambled when it concerned Drizzt. The feelings for him were still there. Catti-brie just played it off as a school girl crush. "Well, it's almost time for dinner."

"Alright, I'll be back up here in a bit."

Nieanna had already gotten up and was walking back to her room to freshen up and get dressed back in her robes. Despite the pain in her legs, she smiled to herslef. Everytime she thought of Drizt, she felt faint and got a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Am i dying?" She asked herself. Nieanna never wanted this feeling to stop.

And here is yet another chapter readers. I got this awesome idea the other day in English; and let me just say this is going to be a rather long story. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

On the Surface

I do not own Drizzt or any other characters in this particular story. The only person that I own is Nieanna. I appreciate all the support you guys have shown with this story and the support to me. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter VIII

Fonwocket lead his group to Menzoberranzan, following the the female mage. Glimmil grumbled, he didn't trust the drow and stayed as far as possible from the dark elves. Which was not an easy task, the drow had them surrounded. The female drow lead them to the most remote part of the city, past all of the houses. Fonwockett saw old and abandoned temples that were once used to worship the Spider Queen. He hurried forward so he could speak with the female.

"M'lady, may I have a word with you?" She turned and glanced at him. "Why are we not going to your house?"

"My house no longer exists, it was destroyed sixty years ago by, the now destroyed, House Do'Urden." A malicious gleam in her eye appeared as she thought of the downfall of Matron Malice and her repulsive daughters. Fonwockett mentally sighed. He did not wish to make alliances with a mere powerless renegade.

"I am truly sorry m'lady. But, if you do not belong to a House, then, where are you taking us?"

"To go see a friend."

"And can your friend help us?"

"He has about as much power as Matron Baen're herself."

Glimmil stroked his bead and pulled Fonwockett back in the group to talk to him. "I don' trust these durned drow elves, Fonwockett. Why did we have to go an' ask for their help?" He tried to be as quiet as he could, but to no avail. All of the druegar around them plus many drow heard the loud creature.

"You have nothing to fear, my friend. We can trust them."

Glimmil gave a "Harumph!" and went back to stroking his beard as they walked into an old temple, coming to a door. A drow stepped forward and knocked in a certain order. The door opened a crack, and only a pair of eye's was seen, then the door opened enough for them to walk in.

"Lady Laelolin, we were not expecting you for another tendays." The drow at the door said, leaning on the door frame.

"Are you going to let me through Durdyn, or are you going to make me move you?" Laelolin calmly said. He quickly stepped back; Laelolin promptly walking in, the druegar and drow following.

Laelolin motioned for the group to wait, and she walked into the other room. The drow guarding the druegar dissipated. Fonwockett looked around the abandoned temple. There were dozens of drow, mostly males, talking to each other, sleeping, helping their wounded comrades, or staring strangely at the druegar. The few females he saw were in little groups together, whispering, occasionally looking over their shoulders at them.

"Keep together, we don't know what they be planning about." Glimmil told all the dark dwarves around them. None seemed to object.

Laelolin walked up to yet another guarded door. She looked up at the males. "I need to see Jarlaxle."

"Tell me again Drizzt, why have you decided to take me to this city?" Nieanna asked. Her and Drizzt was camped for the night, the winter air as chill as ever. He was taking Nieanna to go see the city of Silverymoon and to meet Lady Alustriel. Drizzt had'nt taken a trip to Silverymoon ever since Nieanna was welcome into the Halls, nad decided that it was about time that he took one. But this time, he brought one of his newest companions. He asked Catti-brie and Regis about the little trip. Regis said it was a wonderful idea, but Catti-brie seemed leary about only taking Nieanna and no one else. She said that Nieanna was not telling them the whole truth.The drow had no idea why Catti-brie would think such a thing, he just shrugged it off.

And, well, they found themselves camping on their day out, with only another day's walk ahead of them.

"Well, I want you to meet a friend of mine," Drizzt said. "And I want you to view Silverymoon for yourself."

The sun was just then setting, the horizons lit up beautifully with orange, red, and pink colors. Drizzt was taking his pack off and putting it on the ground, at the corner of his eye he could see Nieanna staring into the sunset. This time of the day never ceased to amaze Nieanna; if she had stayed in the Underdark, she would have never seen anything like this. She got up from the log by the fire to get a better view of it. Drizzt watched her, abruptly getting up to join her.

"You look as if you have never witnessed a sunset before."

"Everytime I see it, it is like the first time that I have," Nieanna said. "Did you feel the same when you traveled to the surface?"

Drizzt ran his fingers through his thick mane of hair. "Yes, sunrise and sunset was always beautiful to me." He looked up then tugged at her sleeve. "Here, let us get a better view."

He hoped onto the branch closest to himand held out his hand to her. "Care to do a bit of clmbing?"

Nieanna smirked and took his hand. He helped her onto the branch and the drow climbed up the tree. Nieanna and Drizzt had a spectacular view of the sky. The wind blew through their hair, sending goosebumps down Nieanna's arms and spine. They watched as the sun ducked lower and lower into the horizon, and they stayed up there until the stars came out.

"Wow, I could'nt think of-!" Drizzt covered her mouth before she could finish. He whispered into her ear to be quiet and turned and looked down at their campsite and the seven orcs that was ransacking it. Nieanna nodded and started to use the drow sign lanuage to speak.

_I will conjure up a couple of spells to ge rid of them, distract them,_ she signaled to him. Drizzt nodded and unsheathed his scimitars. He lightly jumped to the ground and ran in closer, hiding in shadows a another tree. Nieanna closed her eyes and started to mutter a spell.

The orcs were oblivious to the drow just above, and the drow right behind them. Three were going through a bag of the provisions and the other four were taking guard around the perimeter. He waited for the orc not a few feet from him to turn and walk towards the other three, demanding his share of the loot. Drizzt took that chance and lept up and severed the orc's throat. He made a gurgling noise and fell; his companions looked back to what was the problem, but they were too late. Drizzt ran up to them both and jumped, kicking one in the side of the head and the other parrying a swing of its mighty axe. He saw the open spot and found the weak spot in the orc's armor and got it across the ribs and slashed him right across the eye's, blinding him.

The orc, whom Drizzt kicked, shook his head and got up, it's club raised to strike the drow. But a magic bolt went straight through his throat and disapeared as it struck the ground. He fell over dead. Drizzt heard another orc cry out in pain behind him as another orc feel to the ground. He saw Nieanna, her hands glowing a bright yellow, her lips still moving to the spell. She raised her hand and several bolts flew from her palm and to the orc near Drizzt. One grazed his shoulder, right through the armor. He howled in pain and clutched the wound. Drizzt struck him down immediately and turned to block another attack. Nieanna's magic bolts struck another two in the chest. The other two looked at each and ran, dropping both of their weapons to the ground.

Drizzt sheathed his scimitars. "Well, that was an annoying disturbance."

"Tell me about it." Nieanna waved her hands and the spell ended. Then she clutched her shoulder as the blinded orc slashed through it with his blunt axe. Drizzt unsheathed his scimitars, but Nieanna beat him to the doomed orc. She lept, taking her hidden dagger from her boot, and slid the blade cleanly in the orcs neck.

Drizzt ran up to her when she stood, holding her badly injured arm. "My fault, I should have known that he was sneaking up behind me."

"Shh. Don't worry about it. We have to get this wound closed before you bleed to death."

"It's that bad?"

Drizzt nodded. He led her over to a log and sat her down, and started to wrok on her arm. The loss of that much blood was finally starting to get to her,and she felt light headed. She tried to hide the fact that her head was spinning.

"Hold on, I'm almost done."

Nieanna nodded, but that action made her feel worse and she fell over; unconscious.


End file.
